I'm Ready
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Eli wants to have sex with Clare, but doesn't want to overstep his boundaries. But perhaps Clare is ready to step across that line and break her vow. Eclare oneshot. Rated M for sex.


**A/N: Hello Eclare fans! :) So, I haven't written any Eclare lemons in a while, so I thought I'd throw one out there. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Ready<strong>

The halls of Degrassi Community School buzzed with students getting ready to head to their last class of the day. Elijah Goldsworthy was one of them.

He sighed and stared into his locker, trying to remember what he was planning on pulling out of it and putting in his backpack. He jumped a bit when someone banged against the locker next to his, and he rolled his eyes when he realized it was Adam, leaning against his locker with a grin on his face.

"Hey Eli."

"Sup Adam."

"Where are you headed next?" Eli hesitated.

"My next class? Uh…oh. Creative Writing with Clare."

"Ah, the girlfriend who makes me the third wheel." Eli gave Adam a look, but he continued to talk. "Speaking of which, have you two…you know, done the deed?" Eli furrowed his eyebrows, finally raising one, and stared strangely at his best friend.

His mind wasn't at its best today.

"Done the deed…" Eli trailed off when he realized what Adam was talking about. "Dude, of course not! You know about her vow."

"Doesn't mean that you can't get some action." Adam nudged his best friend and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Eli pressed his lips together and grabbed a hold of Adam's blue Degrassi hoodie, tugging him closer to he could whisper into his ear.

"Of course I want to. But I respect her too much to be that disgusting guy that forces her into something. It'll happen when it happens. I'll let her initiate it. And if I have to keep jerking off until that day, so be it." Adam crinkled up his nose and took a step back.

"Jeez Eli, keep some of it to yourself."

"Adam, did you just say jizz?" Eli's best friend's eyes went wide and he punched Eli's arm, making him laugh.

"No! I…ugh. You suck." Adam continued to glare at him, but suddenly stopped when he noticed Clare walking up to them. He nodded his head in her direction, making Eli turn around, and waved goodbye to his two best friends.

"Hi Eli," Clare said, stopping in front of him and looking directly into his jade green eyes, a smile on her face. Eli returned her smile with a smirk.

"Hey Clare." He pecked her lips quickly and closed his locker, hiking his bag onto his shoulder and wrapping his arm around Clare's.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"So Clare, where are we headed?" The day was finally over and the two were sitting in Eli's trusty hearse, Morty. Clare brought a hand to her chin and tapped it thoughtfully with her index finger.<p>

"Well, I really don't want to be home while my mom and…Glen are there. Jake either. Can we go to your house?" Eli's eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs. "And don't get any ideas."

Damn.

"Come on Clare, do you think that's all I think about?"

"That seems to be all you and Adam talk about?" Eli froze, his fingers still gripping the keys in the ignition.

"You didn't hear anything said today…right?"

"No, why? Is there something I should know about?" Eli tried to discreetly gulp down some air to calm his erratically-beating heart.

"No. Nothing." He started Morty and pulled out of Degrassi's parking lot.

* * *

><p>Clare walked into Eli's now clean and tidy room and dropped her shoulder bag at his door, spreading her arms out around her and beginning to twirl around. Eli watched her with amusement on his face as she did so, her floral skirt moving with her, flying upwards and revealing more and more of her creamy white skins. He gulped and tried to keep his blood flow to certain places under control.<p>

"You're so strange Edwards." He shut his door and dropped his bag beside hers, his eyes following her as she plopped down onto his bed, bouncing a bit.

"Like you're not." She grinned at him, cocking her head slightly.

"And that's why you love me." His signature smirk was present on his face, and he slowly made his way over to her.

"Exactly." He stood between her legs, his arms on both sides of her, and towered over her. She leaned backwards a bit, but didn't break eye-contact with him. Tilting her head up slightly, she allowed their lips to meet for a brief moment before pulling back.

"So looks like my parents won't be home for a while," Eli said softly, his forehead resting against hers. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you have in mind?" Her smirk matched his, and Eli grinned even wider.

"Oh, I don't know…" He dipped down and kissed her again, but this time with more urgency. Clare leaned back down onto his bed, her arms looping around his neck and bringing him with her. She swiped her tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and he let her in, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Of course, Eli won this battle. He always did.

Clare's small and delicate hands slipped under his Dead Hand t-shirt, and the feeling of her cold hands against his warm skin made him shiver in anticipation. Her fingers danced along his slightly defined abs, and his muscles twitched beneath her touch. She gripped the hem of his shirt and tugged on it, her lips still molded to his.

Eli broke the kiss only for a moment to pull his shirt over his head and his lips found hers again. His hands slowly moved from her hips to the hem of her shirt, and he gripped it tightly in his hands. Clare was waiting for him to slowly slide it up her body, but was instead surprised when he pulled back all together, climbing off of her and sitting beside her instead.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked him breathlessly, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Because Clare. I never know whether what I'm doing is too much. I know your vow means a lot to you, and I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for." He directed his gaze to his skull and bones bedsheets. "Clare, I'm not going to lie. You're beautiful, sexy, smart, and nearly just as witty as I am. And of course I want to have sex with you. But if you're not ready…I'm just afraid of going too far." Eli was too scared to look at his girlfriend's face—he had just poured his heart out to her and he had no idea about how she was going to react.

Suddenly, he felt Clare grab his hand and something cold press into his palm, his fingers closing around the object.

"Look at it Eli," Clare whispered. He looked up at her, and she was smiling that shy smile that was on her face when he first met her, when he first ran over her glasses. Hesitantly, he opened his hand and saw Clare's purity ring sitting there.

"Wha—Clare?"

"Eli, I'm ready for this. That ring—it doesn't symbolize waiting for marriage anymore."

"Clare, if this is just a spur of the moment…"

"It symbolizes waiting until I'm ready. And I'm ready. This isn't like the first time I said I wanted to 'sleep over.' I wasn't in the right place then, but I am now. And I know I want this. I'm ready Eli. Please." Eli looked at the ring in his hand before slowly bringing his gaze up to his girlfriend's.

"Are you sure Clare?" She nodded, tucking an auburn curl behind her ear.

"I'm positive." A sly smile slowly snuck its way onto Eli's face, and he pounced on Clare, making her squeak when her back hit the mattress. Eli lowered his lips to her neck and places soft kisses along the base of it as he slid her shirt up her stomach and past her breasts. She sat up to pull it over her head and her boyfriend dipped back down, showering her upper body with more kisses. With a soft sigh, Clare laced her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You're so beautiful Clare," Eli murmured, his hands moving to slide the straps of her plain white bra off of her shoulders. Her cheeks flushed and she turned her head, refusing to look at Eli as he reached behind her to fumble with the clasp of her bra, finally getting it open and pulling it away from her body.

"Eli, I…ohh…" A soft moan escaped from her swollen lips when Eli places his hands over her breasts, squeezing them gently in his hands. He felt her nipples tighten against his palms and he smirked, leaning down and engulfing one into his mouth, making her gasp. As he sucked and nipped at one, he pinched and pulled at the other, making the most sexy sounds tumble from Clare's lips.

Her fingers still threaded into his hair, he moved down her body and pushed her skirt up revealing her navy blue panties, sporting a wet spot in the center of them.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, closing her eyes and tilting her head back into his pillows when he began kissing up her thighs.

"I'm making you feel good."

"But…down there?" She had never really done that herself. Well, she had tried once—all the sexual frustration building up inside of her needed to come out—but it didn't end up working, so she gave up. Eli's lips paused against her skin and he looked up at her.

"Clare, if you don't want me to, then I won't. But I'm just trying to make you feel good. If it doesn't, then I'll stop, I promise." She gulped, her cheeks still red, and gave him a small nod and with a grin, Eli disappeared under her skirt.

She felt his lips kiss up her thighs, getting closer and closer to where she really needed him to be. He placed a kiss directly over her clitoris through her panties, making her squirm in anticipation.

"Hurry up." He chuckled and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, tugging them down her legs.

"Alright, alright. Have some patience at least." She was about to retort, but lost the ability to speak when Eli separated her folds and dragged his tongue down her center.

"Oh my god, Eli!" She squeaked, gripping his sheets with her eyes squeezed shut. He slowly pushed his index finger inside of her, groaning at the feeling of her muscles tightening around his digit, and began pumping it in and out of her while he licked and sucked at her clitoris.

No wonder it hadn't worked when she had tried it herself. She must have been doing it wrong the whole time!

An unfamiliar feeling began boiling in the pit of her stomach, the feeling getting stronger every time Eli pumped his finger into her.

"Eli, I-I'm going t-to…"

"Go ahead Clare," he murmured, twisting his finger inside of her. "Let go." He flicked his tongue over her faster and she arched her back, letting out a high-pitched scream as she orgasmed for the first time, her fluids spilling out of her and soaking Eli's hand. He lapped her juices up, helping her as she climbed down from her high, still panting. With a smile, he moved to kiss her, and she felt her cheeks inflame again when she could taste herself on him.

"How'd I do?" He asked when he pulled back from the kiss.

"Eli, that was amazing." She kissed him again and her hands reached for the button on his jeans, undoing it and pushing them off of his hips. He kicked them off the rest of the way, leaving him only in black boxers, his erection pushing against the fabric.

"Are you ready Clare?" She nodded meekly and he reached over to his nightstand, tugging the drawer open and pulling out a condom. She watched him as he tore the wrapper open with his teeth and discarded his boxers, rolling it on. He positioned himself at her entrance and leaned down to kiss her as he pushed into her slowly, until he was fully inside of her.

Tears pricked at the corner of Clare's eyes. It wasn't as bad as Alli had described to her, but the feeling of him inside of her was so strange and uncomfortable. Eli kissed the tears away and began moving slowly inside of her.

He stayed at this pace, waiting for Clare to urge him to move faster. After a bit, she started lifting her hips to meet his, and whispered "faster Eli."

And that was his cue.

He increased his pace and Clare's hands scrabbled at his back, her nails digging into his skin.

"Ugh god Clare…you're so tight…I'm not going to be able to last much longer…"

"I'm so close Eli…"

"Me too…" He reached between them to find her clitoris and roll it between his fingers, and that's all he needed. Clare was thrown into her climax and her mouth was open in a nearly silent scream as she did so. Her muscles tightened around Eli, making him orgasm as well, his body shaking. His arms suddenly turned to jelly and he collapsed beside Clare, pulling her into his body.

"Thank you Eli." She murmured sleepily, wrapping her arms around him and lying her head on his chest.

"Of course. I love you Clare."

"I love you too."

And with that, Clare drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Eli woke up later that night to find Clare on the other side of the bed, her back facing him and she sheets covering half of her body. He smiled softly to himself—the beautiful girl lying beside him he had made love to, and it was the best feeling in the world.<p>

He slipped out of bed and realized he still had the condom on. He tossed it in the trash as he scooped his boxers off the floor and tugged them on. It was late—he and Clare must've been exhausted because they had slept for nearly 5 hours; it was 10:30 now. He opened his door quietly and peered out, looking for any sign of his parents. If they were home, they were in bed.

He padded quietly down the stairs and to the kitchen with intentions of getting a glass of water.

Unfortunately, he forgot all about the water when he ran into Bullfrog.

"Eli! Wasn't sure if you were home or not. Your door was closed and I learned a long time ago not to go barging in if it was." Eli chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, good thing."

"Did you hang out with Clare today?" His dad knew.

_He knew._

"Uh, yeah."

"Is she still here?"

_Busted._

"Well, I…" Bullfrog clapped a hand down onto his son's shoulder, smiling at him.

"Look Eli, I just ask one thing. Take care of her, alright?" Eli returned his dad's smile and nodded.

"Will do dad. Will do."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review and let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
